Celebrity Crush
by Irhaboggles
Summary: Although she'd never admit it, Lena Luthor is absolutely smitten with the Girl of Steel and wants nothing more than to gain her trust, approval, pride and friendship. Unfortunately, she's too nervous to do anything about it. Luckily, though, Kara Danvers is there to help things along and act as the best wingman ever.
1. Celebrity Crush

Lena Luthor had to bite back a smile. As elated as she felt right now, she still wanted to retain an aura of calmness and control. It would've embarrassed her, had she come off looking like a lovestruck, starstruck, awestruck child! No, even though Supergirl was here, and wooing the crowd with all of her amazing talents, Lena fought hard to maintain a respectful expression and not reveal how truly excited she felt.

"Woah!" the crowd cheered as Supergirl flew right over their heads, close enough that they could feel the breeze she left in her wake, but far enough away that none of them were in any danger of being hit by her. They began to laugh and clap as she did a few loop-de-loops over the area.

"Wow," even Lena couldn't help but smile just a little bit, covering her mouth when she began to laugh. Supergirl just never ceased to amaze her! She was so wonderful, and in so many ways! But of course, Lena could never let this show... She had a reputation to uphold, after all! She was Lena Luthor! Calm, controlled, cool, professional... So as Supergirl swooped in once again, playfully using her ice breath to send a gust of cold air down at the audience, Lena continued to cover mouth to mask her smile. The crowd, however, fully indulged in their ecstasies, shrieking and giggling as they felt Supergirl's breath hiss down their necks. She looked just as ecstatic as they did.

"Honestly, Lena, learn to have a little fun!" from a few feet away, Lena's personal assistant chided her gently.

"Jess," Lena turned her respectful gaze upon the other woman.

"There's no need to be so formal today!" Jess insisted once again.

"Forgive me, Jess, but this is just how I am," Lena lied with a laidback expression. Jess gave her the barest of smirks.

"No it's not," she said. "You and I both know you're secretly over the moon to see Supergirl again. So why not just go ahead and indulge in it? Just this once?" but no amount of goading, pleading or chiding from Jess would yield any results. Lena only gently shook her head before turning her eyes back up towards Supergirl, who was still dazzling the crowd with all of her amazing skills. Lena allowed the tiniest of smiles to grace her face as Supergirl saluted all of her onlookers, but she didn't go any further than that.

An hour later, Supergirl's little demonstration was over and the crowd slowly dispersed away. Now, only Lena, Supergirl and several others remained in the vicinity. Lena wasn't looking to speak with Supergirl personally, nor was she there to eavesdrop on the conversation the Girl of Steel was having with those few others who still remained. Instead, she stood quietly in the background and simply observed. Although she'd never admit it, Jess hadn't been wrong in her earlier assessment regarding Lena's feelings towards the mighty Kryptonian. Lena did have a little celebrity crush on her, but to be honest, who in National City didn't? Supergirl was the name on everyone's lips and heart and Lena was no exception, she just pretended that she was, maintaining an aura of distance even though she, like Jess had said earlier, was over the moon just to see the Girl of Steel up close and personal.

But because she wished to maintain that high level of formality, and because she was, admittedly, still a bit awed and intimidated by the Girl of Steel, Lena continued to stand hidden as she watched the mighty superhero from afar, just ogling her and taking her all in in a place where no one else could see her indulge in her secret little celebrity crush. She dared to take a few steps closer, then, still just watching Supergirl speak. She couldn't hear a word the superhero was saying, but she didn't need to, just seeing Supergirl made her go weak in the knees, and the head. Gah! Lena was just so in love! But could anyone blame her? Supergirl was just so beautiful! And power and righteous and... good! She was a hero, savior, friend and companion, and she was everything that Lena wanted to be. She represented all of Lena's hopes and dreams and she stood for everything that Lena considered good and noble and moral. What more could she possibly want out of the Girl of Steel?

Well, maybe there was one thing Lena still wanted from Supergirl, though she'd never admit it to anyone. She scarcely even admitted to herself! But right now, just standing there and watching Supergirl talk, posture so proud and strong yet so relaxed and happy, Lena couldn't deny it any longer. What she still really wanted from Supergirl was Supergirl's attention. She wanted her celebrity crush to be a little more requited and a little less one-sided. Did Supergirl even know she existed? Of course, on some level, Supergirl knew about her, but it wasn't by much. Lena wished that the Girl of Steel might one day get a little more familiar with her and maybe turn their formal and polite alliance into a friendship...

But then Supergirl suddenly took off, waving farewell to the few people that had hung back to speak with her. As she left everyone down below on the ground while she returned swiftly to the skies, Lena heaved a sad sigh. Perhaps it was a silly, stupid thing to hope for, but in the very farthest and darkest reaches of Lena's mind, Lena couldn't help but wonder what it might've been like to be Supergirl's Lois Lane. It was her most guilty and unrealistic pleasure. But watching Supergirl fly away so easily made Lena realize that such a dream would never come true. A Luthor and a Super? Romantically together? That was crazy! Surely Supergirl would never truly trust her enough for them to become romantic partners! But even if she did, ignoring Lena's last name and all of its hideous implications and connotations, that still didn't guarantee that she would ever feel anything for Lena. True love didn't always follow common sense, and there may come a day when Supergirl trusted Lena with her life, but that didn't automatically guarantee a romantic attraction.

But even deeper than that, there were days when even Lena doubted her own feelings for the Girl of Steel. Was it really a crush that she had on Supergirl? Or was it just that typical starstruck, wonderstruck feeling that everyone felt when confronted with the heroic Kryptonian? Or was it a strange, slightly twisted manifestation of Lena's own desires, hopes, admirations and envies? That is to say, was it all just a silly little celebrity crush that Lena was unintentionally blowing out of proportion just because she respected and admired the Girl of Steel so much? To be quite honest, she really didn't know. One side of her admitted that maybe she was taking this little crush a bit too seriously, but the other side of her felt as though nothing could be truer than the powerful way she felt for National City's champion... But she just couldn't help it! Supergirl was just too good of a person. How could Lena not fall for such a strong, proud, brave, independent woman? She might've been the Girl of Steel, but she had a heart of gold and a will of iron. How could Lena not fall in love with that?

But then Lena set her sights back down to earth. The few stragglers were finally walking away now that Supergirl was gone. This thought settled back in to Lena's mind and she heaved another sigh. What did it matter how she felt for the Girl of Steel? Supergirl would never ever know and she obviously had no intention of ever figuring it out or becoming more enlightened on the subject. So why did it matter? Why did any of what Lena felt for Supergirl matter if all Supergirl was ever going to be to her was a distant ally? Supergirl could never find out that Lena had a celebrity crush on her! It was too embarrassing! But if Supergirl never found out, what was the point of it all? What was the point in wondering and worrying? And why did Lena still care and dream so much?

The CEO of L-Corp shook her head chidingly at herself, silently telling herself to get her head out of the clouds. Hadn't she indulged in her dirty little fantasy enough already today? It was time to get back to reality! She had to put her stupid little celebrity crush away. She wasn't some dewy-eyed schoolgirl! But even as Lena finally left the area, the very last person to go, she still couldn't help but mask another smile and another thrill as she remembered how wonderful it had been to see her idol and hero once again and she couldn't wait for the next time she would have an excuse to meet the Kryptonian face to face. She really was shamelessly in love!

**AN: Just a random little drabble set some time in S2 to muse over Lena's celebrity crush on Supergirl. It's honestly my headcanon that Lena was secretly a huge Supergirl fangirl, she just was too proud and embarrassed to show it. But mostly, I was inspired by the scene in 2x05 when Supergirl attends Lena's party to protect it. When she flies off (to quickly change back into Kara Danvers) you can see Lena just stare up after her with the most awestruck, lovestruck face ever. And this is only one of several other examples where S2 Lena gets really starstruck whenever Supergirl is around. (Another that occurs just earlier in 2x05 is when Lena first asks Supergirl to her party. When Supergirl flies into her office, Lena just says, "Supergirl!" with the most adorable, fangirling tone ever). **

**And another minor inspiration was a line in 3x19 when Lena bashes Supergirl to Kara's face and says, "Never meet your idols, it'll only lead to disappointment,". Sad as that line is, Lena outright calls Supergirl her idol there, so I genuinely believe that at least during S2, Lena had a celebrity crush on SG. Not Kara, but SG.**

**I also feel like Lena had a slight celebrity crush on Superman too because who didn't? And she does seem to respect and admire him greatly, even daring to call him a good man to Lex's face during Lex's war against him in 4x15. So I feel like she genuinely likes and respects Superman, but she can't admit it because she, as a Luthor, is expected to dislike him.**

**Mainly, I just wanted a dorkier, sweeter, more innocent and nerdy side to Lena, and I love the idea that she sort of has a playful, childish, celebrity crush on SG. Besides, it opens up the conversation for headcanons on how Lena feels about Supergirl (at least during S2 BEFORE everything gets really tense and awkward).**


	2. Coffee Date

The very next day, something finally came up to distract Lena from her one-sided crush on Supergirl.

"Kara!" the CEO of L-Corp smiled warmly as the plucky young reported from CatCo stepped into her office.

"Just thought I, and some donuts, might drop in for a little visit!" Kara replied cheerfully as she waved a large box of donuts at Lena. Lena's eyes widened at once and she grinned broadly.

"You're my favorite!" she declared as she rushed over to embrace Kara... and then indulge in a few donuts. Kara laughed in response, hugging Lena just as tightly before following Lena's path and devouring some of the warm, sugary pastries.

The two spent a pleasant hour together, chatting. They spoke about everything and nothing, about good things and bad, but then at last, Supergirl's little demonstration popped up in the conversation.

"What did you think of it?" Kara asked Lena.

"I thought it was wonderful! As always," Lena replied, smiling a little as she said this.

"I'm sure Supergirl would be glad to hear you say that," Kara replied, giving Lena a look that she could not decipher.

"Well, that's provided that she could ever truly believe that a Luthor had genuinely had good intentions for and about her," Lena smiled dryly.

"Don't say that!" Kara's unreadable expression changed to one of sadness and hurt. "You are not your brother, and Supergirl knows that! She is very fond of you, and she knows full well that you mean her no harm! She would be glad to hear such praise coming from you!"

"You sound quite confident," Lena replied, but she had since begun to smile again, a warm feeling rising up in her chest that her hero thought highly of her. It really did mean a lot to Lena to think that someone like Supergirl liked and trusted her. And it went beyond the simple "Luthor/Super" dichotomy. There was something even deeper within Lena that was satisfied whenever she imagined that someone like Supergirl could manage to see the good in someone like her.

"I am!" Kara nodded assertively. "You know that she and I are... friends. I mean it when I tell you that she thinks you are a great person."

For a moment, no more words were spoken. Lena smiled at her lap again, reveling in what Kara was telling her. But in the back of her mind, she did wonder what Kara meant when she said "friends". Though Lena knew full well that Kara had a strange connection with the Girl of Steel, in the same way that Lois Lane did with the Man of Steel, she did not know what sort of connection it was that Kara and Supergirl had. Was it romantic? Platonic? Something in between? Or something totally different?

"How did you two meet?" Lena asked next, unsure of whether she was asking out of curiosity, or maybe even a little bit of jealousy.

"Ah, well, about that..." Kara suddenly looked very flustered and she started fiddling with her glasses. Although Lena felt guarded, interested and wary of what Kara's answer might be, she couldn't help but smile a little as she watched the adorkable blond twitch. The way she always fiddled with her glasses when she was nervous was something that Lena really did find quite endearing.

But then Lena's smile faded. She wondered, briefly, if maybe Kara and Supergirl _were _actually dating. Though she didn't disapprove, Lena couldn't deny a tiny amount of jealousy that Kara should be so close to the Girl of Steel. But then, even Lena didn't know if what she felt for Supergirl was anything beyond the typical high that everyone felt whenever she was around. There had been a few times when Lena couldn't tell the difference between love and envy within herself. Did she truly love Supergirl? Or was she so envious of the woman's talents, powers and morals that it was manifesting in a crush? And was she fond of Kara partly because she knew Kara had a special connection with the famed Kryptonian? And did the thought of knowing that Kara was special friends with Supergirl make Lena jealous? It was all so confusing! But, just for a second, the most bizarre, hilarious and inappropriate thought flashed through her mind. It was the idea of herself engaging in a polyamorous relationship with Kara and Supergirl. Now _that _would be a threesome for the ages! But Lena pushed the thought away again quickly, embarrassed both by the absurdity and inappropriateness of it.

All during the time that Lena was musing upon her feelings for Supergirl, Kara had been formulating a story about her own relationship to National City's champion. After a minute or so of sputtering and thinking, she finally came up with a basic outline.

"We met when I was younger," she said. "It was even before I started working at CatCo. Supergirl saved my neck one night and I managed to save hers not long after. Because I was one of the first people she ever saved, we've been really close ever since. I think she considers me as some sort of special friend just because we were both each other's first rescues."

"You rescued Supergirl?" Lena sounded genuinely impressed and interested. "Kara Danvers, you never cease to amaze me!"

"Ah, well, it's nothing too dramatic," Kara was suddenly blushing bright red. "She had been looking for a few bad guys and I actually knew where they hung out at and I was able to help her lure them into a trap. It was sort of like your L-Corp charity party!" she added.

"Ah," Lena smiled dryly at the memory. _That _had been an interesting night, and it had been made all the better because, to some extent, it was the first time she and Supergirl had really gotten the chance to work together. It was the first time Lena had ever been able to prove herself directly as an honest, worthy and competent ally to the Girl of Steel, though it had sadly been cut short by the arrival of Lena's conniving mother, Lillian.

"Yeah, Supergirl is great," Kara said when silence began to settle between the two friends once again.

"She is," Lena agreed, a very soft and gentle quality to her voice as she said this.

"And hey, you know, if you ever wanted to hang out with her, I can definitely help you set something up," Kara added next, suddenly looking shy.

"What?" Lena's face went blank as she tried to process what Kara had just said.

"You and Supergirl," Kara replied. "If you ever wanted to hang out with her again, just for fun, I can easily arrange it."

"Oh, no, no, it's fine. I couldn't ask either of you to do that for me," Lena muttered embarrassedly, heartrate increasingly rapidly as a sudden vision of herself and Supergirl going on a date together flashed through her head. It was very appealing, but also very terrifying.

"It would be no trouble at all!" Kara continued to insist. "We'd both be totally happy to do that for you!"

"But Kara, I'm not really a _fan_, you know?" Lena asked pleadingly. "It's more like a... respect. A distant admiration! I don't really-"

"Don't be silly!" Kara interrupted as Lena continued to stutter. "I mean, go ahead and call it "respect" or "distant admiration", but there's no shame in being a Supergirl fan! It sounds like you want to get to know her better and who can blame you? Who doesn't? I'm just saying that I could definitely help set something up, so why not use that to your advantage?" she continued to suggest to the Luthor.

"No, Kara, I don't think-" Lena tried to say, but it was too late. Kara already knew exactly what she had in mind for the Luthor later that night.

Once L-Corp shut down for the day, as Lena exited the building, she found Kara Danvers waiting for her in the parking lot.

"I set you and Supergirl up for a late-night coffee date tonight!" Kara replied. Lena went pale.

"You what?" she rasped in terror.

"ASAP, at the little coffee shop just four blocks down," Kara said, still grinning broadly.

"Kara. You shouldn't have!" Lena choked.

"I know, that's what makes me so nice!" Kara joked.

"No, Kara, that's not what I meant!" Lena cried. "I mean, I _am_ grateful, but you _really_ shouldn't have!"

"Oh come on, what's your worry?" Kara asked playfully. "I know I didn't give you much of a heads-up, but it's only coffee. It'll be casual!"

"That's not it either!" Lena continued to panic. "I just don't think I can do this!"

"Lena, it's a coffee date," Kara said incredulously.

"With the Girl of Steel!" Lena reminded.

"Who is very down to earth and understanding," Kara finished. "And Luthor or not, she considers you a _friend_. You have nothing to fear."

"Oh, don't I?" Lena scoffed. "Besides, maybe it's not her I'm scared of. Maybe it's me..." and she finally managed to capture Kara's attention.

"Believe me, Kara," Lena explained when Kara gestured for her to elaborate. "I am incredibly grateful for everything that you and Supergirl both have done for me, but you have to understand that something like this will not be easy for me. I know that Supergirl trusts me, but you haven't seen her and I interact. I think that there are still moments when my last name means more to her than my first. I can really explain it, but there are moments when I can tell that she still doesn't totally trust me. Even if she wants to, there's something standing between us that prevents us from every truly seeing eye to eye. But even if that weren't the case, then some of the problem still lies within me..." Lena paused to collect her thoughts. After heaving a reluctant sigh, she continued to confess to Kara.

"You see, even if Supergirl were to trust me 100%, I still don't think I would feel comfortable around her just because there are so many things that could go wrong between us. I've worked so hard for so long for this world to stop judging me for my brother's crimes that the last thing I need to do is somehow mess things up and ruin it all. The last thing I want is to do something that would cause Supergirl to distrust me..."

And that was Lena's deepest, darkest fear. Even under the embarrassment of having a celebrity crush on Supergirl and even under the awkwardness of the Luthor/Super dichotomy, it was Lena's biggest concern that she would do something to jeopardize her relationship with the Girl of Steel and sour the way Supergirl saw her. As of right now, they were on amicable terms, but it was still a very shaky and fresh bond. It wouldn't take much for it to go south, and Lena didn't want that. She wanted Supergirl to like her. She wanted to impress Supergirl. She wanted to feel like Supergirl could be proud of her, and that they one day might be comfortable enough to call each other friends instead of just allies. One of the things Lena wanted most in the world was Supergirl's pride, trust and approval, and she didn't want _anything _to jeopardize that goal, including herself. So if distancing herself from National City's hero would keep Lena safe from making an error in Supergirl's presence, then so be it.

It was also then that Lena confessed another mildly embarrassing secret to Kara. This wasn't the first time she'd had a little celebrity crush on a super. When _Superman_ was the name on everyone's lips and heart, he had been the one that Lena secretly idolized and hero-worshipped. Like Supergirl, to Lena, Superman symbolized every good thing that she could think of: hope, peace, love, truth, justice, equality, fairness, diversity and trust. He symbolized unity and understanding across all borders, barrier and boundaries. He meant so many things for Lena, and that was part of the reason why she was so struck by him. Besides, he was really handsome. What woman didn't have some sort of crush on the mighty Man of Steel?

In fact, Lena had been to several of _his _demonstrations before and had adored every single one of them. And at one point, she even managed to secure an autograph from him, courtesy of Lex Luthor back when he and Lex had still been best friends. That autograph used to be one of Lena's guiltiest pleasures, but then after the whole "war on Superman" thing from Lex began, Lena had reluctantly parted with the autograph, seeing it as something that compromised her relationship with Lex. Back then, Lex had been the most important thing in Lena's life, but after she began to see enough of his true, dark nature, she quickly backed out of their relationship and went underground, vowing never to speak of him or Superman ever again. When she stood between Superman and Lex, she felt like she was being pulled in half, two worlds each calling her name, both of which attracted and repulsed her in their own ways.

But after all was said and done, even after Lex had been securely locked away, Lena still felt awkward around Superman. She could no longer see him as the same spotless hero he used to be but, at the same time, she agreed with most of the things he had done to Lex. Lex had needed to be stopped, so Superman stopped him. Lena could agree with that. But it didn't exactly look good or sincere on her to sing his praises. Because of that, Lena had been stuck in that odd limbo between Lex and Superman and she never spoke of either of them, seeing them both as taboo subjects for someone like her to talk about.

But then Supergirl came into the picture and Lena found herself a new hero to idolize, one who was just like Superman, but a little less personally conflicting to know and respect. But even though, so far, all of Lena's interactions with Supergirl had been positive, there was still some semblance of shame, fear, worry, mistrust and wariness between them. And it was coming from both sides. This was why Lena still wasn't sure how she felt about the famed Girl of Steel, and this was why Lena didn't feel comfortable hanging out with her. Even if it was only to get coffee.

"Oh, Lena," Kara murmured gently as Lena finished up her story. She reached out a comforting hand and soothingly ran it up and down Lena's back, gently reassuring her that everything would be ok.

"I know you're nervous, but trust me when I tell you that a lot of your fears are unfounded," she said. "Supergirl likes you far more than you think and she didn't agree to this coffee date just because I asked her to. She also wants to get to know you just as much as you want to get to know her. Besides, I think she's a bit nervous too..." Kara paused to smile. "When I first asked her if she'd be willing to do this with you, she seemed just as intimidated by you as you are of her. I think you two are on pretty even playing fields, though you may not believe it. Besides, even if you do make a few mistakes tonight, I doubt that will alter Supergirl's opinion of you too drastically. She isn't that easily shaken. You can't get her to hate you after a few minor slip-ups. Especially not after you two have saved the day together several times over already. You have a lot less to worry about than you think. You are a far better, kinder person than you give yourself credit for. You won't scare her away, nor will you mess up. I promise."

And although it took a while, Kara finally managed to build up Lena's confidence enough that Lena felt ready to pursue this coffee date. It was just coffee, after all. How hard could it be?

"Alright Kara, I'm ready," Lena promised at last.

"That's the spirit!" Kara replied with a smile. But the moment Lena stepped into the coffee house that Kara told her Supergirl would be at, she grew nervous once again. She fiddled with her blouse as she looked around for the Girl of Steel.

"Ms. Luthor!" and there she was...

But despite all of Lena's previous misgivings, the coffee date turned out just fine. There had been a few stares early on and a few visitors to the café did ask for pictures and autographs, but after a few minutes, it quieted back down and everyone left Supergirl alone in peace. As Lena came to learn, she was an excellent conversationalist. Maybe she was a bit stoic and distant, but she was incredibly charismatic, charming and friendly. Underneath that godlike exterior was a very real and very human soul. She almost reminded Lena of herself! Once Lena got to know Supergirl, Supergirl proved to be incredibly friendly and kind and open and chatty. It just took a bit of talking to break the ice. But there really hadn't been anything to fear after all! The date went off without a hitch and Lena didn't make a single mistake!

"I was wrong about you, Supergirl," Lena said as their little late-night coffee date came to a close.

"What do you mean?" Supergirl asked, eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

"I mean that I was worried that you might not like me very much," Lena confessed. "I was worried that you would cast judgments on me, but I can see now that _I _was the one doing all the judging, not you. You came with a totally open mind and it was me who was worried."

"Don't worry, Ms. Luthor," Supergirl chuckled. "I was just as nervous as you. I'm just better at hiding it I suppose. But I am glad to know that you feel at ease around me," the Girl of Steel extended her hand and Lena willingly shook it, trembling a little as she felt sparks fly from the touch. She wondered briefly if Supergirl felt the same and, just for a second, the idea of being Supergirl's Lois Lane felt just a little bit realer than it had just a day and a half ago. But of course, Lena still didn't dare bring it up. It was only their first "date" after all! Instead, she quickly forced a more professional expression on as she and Supergirl both stood up from their table to go.

"I'll be sure to thank Kara for this lovely date," she said as she and Supergirl exited the café.

"As will I," Supergirl agreed. "But actually, before we go, I have one more thing I want to do."

"Oh?" Lena's heart was suddenly roaring in her ears.

"Yeah, let me borrow your phone," Supergirl requested. Flustered, Lena obeyed without a sound. Once Supergirl had her phone, she turned it on and opened up the camera app. Before Lena could protest, Supergirl pulled her in close and took a selfie.

"There ya go!" Supergirl handed the phone back to Lena and Lena's face switched back and forth between excitement, joy, pride, pleasure, embarrassment and awkwardness as she looked at the photo. Well. She could cross "selfie with Supergirl" off of her secret fangirl bucket list.

"Thanks," she muttered shyly, then she turned to leave.

"Wait! One more thing!" Supergirl cried and Lena gave her a nervous, embarrassed smile as she turned back towards the Girl of Steel one last time. That was when the Kryptonian handed her a piece of paper. It read: _To my friend and ally, Lena Luthor, from someone that she can always call upon and never have to fear or hide from: Supergirl_.

"Your autograph?" Lena asked incredulously, but she was smiling so hard that she was sure her face would split in half.

"Kara told me you were a fan," Supergirl smirked a little.

"She what?!" Lena's face went pale again and there was anger at Kara glittering in the depths of her eyes.

"Promise me you won't kill her and I'll gladly go out with you on a second date!" Supergirl laughed, but before Lena could even register what she had said, she had jumped straight up into the air and taken flight, quickly vanishing from view as she went higher and higher up.

The next day, Kara swung by L-Corp.

"How did the date go?" she sing-songed.

"I hate to admit it, but you were right. It went fine," Lena smiled dryly at her. "Though I'm not sure I would've used the word 'fan' to describe how I felt about Supergirl," she added with a smirk.

"Well, what can I say?" Kara twiddled with her glasses sheepishly as she carefully avoided Lena's eyes. Lena's face softened again. Kara really was incredibly adorable and endearing. And besides, Lena owed her big time for getting her that little dream date with Supergirl.

"Thank you," she said, a note of true warmth in her voice as she gave Kara all the credit that she deserved.

"I'm glad it went well," Kara replied with a smile, the last of her own nervousness fading away as she met Lena's eyes happily. "Supergirl said she really enjoyed herself and I, personally, hope you two manage to get together again some time."

"We'll see," Lena replied, though another smile flitted across her face as she entertained the thought.

A few minutes later, she was alone again, Kara having returned to CatCo. With her gone, Lena heaved a sigh. She still wasn't quite sure how she felt about Supergirl, but that coffee date last night had at least made her feel a bit more secure in her friendship with National City's champion. Besides, now she had Supergirl's autograph and picture. Although she would never admit it to anyone, not even Kara or Supergirl herself, Lena had both the selfie and the autograph currently stored in the top drawer of her desk. As soon as she was sure that Kara was gone from the premises, Lena pulled the selfie and the autograph back out of her desk drawer and smiled fondly down at them.

"Thank you Kara," she whispered. "And thank you... Supergirl..."

**AN: This second chapter wasn't originally supposed to exist, but here it is. Consider it a sequel/deeper look into Lena's relationship with Supergirl. And yes, based off the canon in this fic, Lena thinks that Kara and Supergirl are two different people and while she has (potentially) romantic feelings for Supergirl, she feels none for Kara.**

**I like to think that this is because Lena's relationship with Supergirl is inherently more tumultuous than her relationship with Kara, so while Lena thinks about Supergirl quite often, because she feels so much more at ease with Kara, she doesn't even stop to wonder if she feels anything for Kara (romantically speaking). In other words: Lena ships SuperCorp, but not necessarily Karalena, if that makes sense.**

**But either way, this was just a follow-up chapter on the first because why not?**


	3. Superstar

**AN: This chapter is not a sequel to the previous one. It is a separate story and, essentially, recaps the other chapters in this fic. It is based off of the Taylor Swift song of the same name.**

Superman was the THE American hero. He was everyone's golden boy and everyone's heartthrob. There wasn't a person alive who didn't have some level of celebrity crush on him and the entire country idolized him like a god. He was everyone's hero and savior, everyone's favorite icon of hope and the American way. This level of adoration and obsession affected everyone, even young Lena Luthor.

"He's just so amazing!" the girl sighed almost dreamily as she hung up a poster of Superman in her room. It had been a gift to her from her big brother, Lex, who was Superman's best friend. He had gotten the poster signed by Superman specifically to Lena before giving the poster to her as a birthday gift. It was the best one she'd ever received and she'd thanked Lex a million times over for it.

But as good as the poster was, Lena couldn't deny some level of sadness that the poster was all she would ever get. Silly as it sounded, Lena genuinely had a crush on the Man of Steel (but then again, who didn't?) and it made her sad to think that a crush was all it would ever be. And she was even a little bit jealous that Lex was closer to Superman than she was. But through it all, Lena would still pretend and dream that, somehow, Superman would someday come to know her personally, and by name.

"This is wrong but, I can't help but feel like there ain't nothing more I'd pay," she sighed up at the poster, thinking about just how deeply she respected, admired and adored the mighty superhero. "Misty morning comes again and I can't help but wish I could see your face. And I knew from the first time you saved I'd be breaking all my rules to see you..." she paused to smile a little up at the poster, just admiring Superman's handsome and chiseled visage. "You smile that beautiful smile and all the girls in the front row scream your name," she continued as she imagined a giant crowd of billions, all screaming up in complete and utter adoration for the Man of Steel. Lena was among that crowd, nothing more than another face in it, but in her fantasy, Superman was still able to pick up on her, insignificant though she was. It really was her greatest fantasy that, despite only being another face in a giant crowd, Superman would somehow still be able to see her specifically.

"So dim that spotlight, tell me things like, 'I can't take my eyes off of you'," Lena pleaded softly, imaging Superman coming down from his place on high just to visit her. "I'm no one special, just another wide-eyed girl who's desperately in love with you," she admitted. "But give me a photograph to hang on my wall... Superstar..." and she fell asleep that night, gazing hopefully up at her Superman poster.

But these adorable, innocent, childhood fantasies quickly turned into nightmares when Lex took up arms against Superman and forced Lena to join him. He stole Lena's Superman poster right out of her room and burned it, forbidding her from ever even saying his name again. From that day forward, Lex declared war on Superman with Lena as his right hand, though things didn't go nearly that smoothly. For one, Lena felt immensely conflicted. On the one hand, she still adored Lex and wanted nothing more than to stay by his side like a good little sister. On the other, however, it became easily apparent to her that Lex was insane, and he was doing so many terrible things to so many innocent people that Lena could never truly get behind anything that he did. She found that her views were far more similar to Superman's than Lex's, but Lex refused to let her go. He kept her close, tormenting her and threatening her into submission. It was only when Superman finally managed to put him behind bars that Lena was able to be free of him. But although she was free of Lex, she was not free of his crimes. The world began to associate her with him, assuming that she would turn out just as twisted and evil. It stung Lena greatly, but what could she do except hang her head and bear it?

Fast forward a few years and Lena had successfully taken over Luthor Corp and renamed it L-Corp, attempting to clear the evil legacy her brother had left behind. She made her main HQ in the L-Corp building residing in National City. This city also had a local Super hero, but this one was Superman's cousin, creatively named Supergirl. Just like with Superman, it didn't take long for Lena to start falling. She tried to deny it at first, but when Supergirl willingly saved her several times over despite knowing exactly who she was, just for a moment, Lena began to hold out the hope that someone might finally be able to see her as "Lena" and not "Luthor". The moment that first spark of hope ignited within her chest, so did that first spark of affection and attraction for the Girl of Steel. Suddenly, Lena found herself celebrity-crushing all over again, only this time, she was a bit more guarded than before. But as guarded as she was, Supergirl had already caught her eye... and stolen her heart.

"The morning loneliness comes around when I'm not dreaming about you. While my world wakes up today, you'll be on another round," Lena murmured, staring idly out the window of her office, secretly hoping to catch a glimpse of Supergirl flying on by. While Lena was stuck inside her office, Supergirl was out, free as a bird, saving the citizens of National City with all the strength, courage, compassion and heart of a hero. Lena both admired and envied her for this.

"But I knew when I saw your face I'd be counting down the ways to see you," Lena admitted, scooting her chair even closer to the window. "And you smile that beautiful smile and all the girls in the front row scream your name..." she smiled as she remembered how excited the people of National City always got whenever Supergirl was around. What little girl didn't squeal in delight when Supergirl flew overhead? Even Lena always felt a thrill whenever she saw the city's champion. She was just so beautiful and charismatic. Her presence was so inviting and inspiring! Lena was in love with her and her gorgeous smile and her proud posture. There wasn't a thing on Supergirl that Lena disliked.

"So dim that spotlight, tell me things like 'I can't take my eyes off of you'," Lena silently begged. She wanted nothing more than to gain the Kryptonian's respect, admiration, trust, pride and friendship. It was her wildest dream that Supergirl would one day see her not just as an ally, but a friend, and maybe even more. Silly as it was, she wished to be Supergirl's Lois Lane. She wished that Supergirl would one day see her and smile, not just nod in a formal politeness.

"I'm no one special, just another wide-eyed girl who's desperately in love with you," Lena acknowledged sheepishly. "But give me a photograph to hang on my wall... Superstar..."

"You touch the stars, you've touched my heart. I'm invisible but everyone knows who you are," the CEO of L-Corp continued. "And you'll never see how you see me to sleep every night from the radio..." Lena turned her head to the TV screen in her office. Whenever it was on and not being used to monitor the rest of the building, Lena would secretly use it to watch updates and broadcasts about the Girl of Steel. She would wake up and fall asleep to stories about Supergirl and all her noble, riveting triumphs over the forces of evil, injustice, inequality and oppression. Nothing gave Lena greater joy than to be able to watch Supergirl's legacy unfold. If only she could be part of that great legacy...

"So dim that spotlight, tell me things like, 'I can't take my eyes off of you'," Lena repeated hopefully as she flicked on the TV. It was quiet today, so no Supergirl, but Lena could still wait and hope. "I'm no one special, just another wide-eyed girl who's desperately in love with you, but give me a photograph to hang on my wall, superstar."

Suddenly, then, out of the corner of her eye, Lena saw something fly by the window. She turned around just in time to see the tail end of Supergirl's bright red boots cross the sky. Lena hopped up from her chair at once and ran out onto her office's balcony, watching as Supergirl got smaller and smaller as she flew further and further away. Although she'd only managed a glimpse of the famed hero, Lena still felt her heart pound with excitement and giddiness that she had been able to see Supergirl at all that day. As she continued to watch the direction in which Supergirl had flown, Lena couldn't help but smile even harder. Maybe Supergirl didn't really know who she was yet, but Lena was determined to change that someday. Someday, Supergirl would know who she was and she would smile when she heard Lena's name. This was a promise Lena was making! Somehow, someday, Lena would finally get one of her heroes to be proud of her and to notice her. Somehow, someday, Lena would finally get one of her celebrity crushes to reciprocate. Someday, somehow, Supergirl would finally see her...

"Sweet, sweet superstar," Lena whispered as she finally went back into her office, heart still pounding with joy and excitement. "Superstar."

**AN: Like I said, this is sort of a re-write/summary of the previous chapters in this fic, done to the Taylor Swift song "Superstar". It was actually that song that really inspired me to write this fic at all, even though I'd had headcanons about Supergirl being Lena's celebrity crush for quite a while now. Just listening to that song today finally urged me to actually write it all out, so here we go! Hope you all enjoyed!**


	4. Stupid Licensing Deal

"Sooooo, you got any big plans coming up?" Kara asked Lena hopefully as she and the CEO shared a nice weekend brunch together.

"What do you mean?" Lena asked, quirking her eyebrow and smiling a little. Usually, when Kara asked a question like that, it was because she had something big in mind for the two of them, and Lena was already itching to know what Kara was thinking about.

"I meant you and Supergirl!" Kara replied, and Lena's smile faded instantly. For a moment, she could only stutter and sputter embarrassedly, unsure if she had gone pale or started blushing. It had been about a week since she and Supergirl went out on that late night coffee date, courtesy of Wing-girl Kara Danvers herself, but Lena hadn't once heard from the Girl of Steel in any way, shape or form.

Part of her was a little hurt, put off and indignant that Supergirl had vanished from her radar again. But part of her was also understanding. Supergirl was a busy woman and couldn't be counted on to keep in touch with every friend and ally she had. And part of Lena was also a little relieved. Anxious as she was to receive a follow-up from National City's hero, Lena was still a little bit intimidated by and uncertain around her and she almost didn't mind that Supergirl had yet to try and contact her again after that first date. Maybe they could both pretend it never happened and Lena could work on ending her silly little schoolgirl crush for the Kryptonian instead of indulging in it like the simpering little fool she was. But still, Lena couldn't help but be surprised by how unhappy and disappointed she felt as she realized that Supergirl really didn't seem to care for her after all. Of course, that was fine with Lena, she wasn't asking for the Girl of Steel to adore her. But to think that there had been absolutely zero follow-ups in the seven days after their first meeting left Lena feeling a little less than loved at the moment.

"I don't know, Kara," the Luthor admitted at last, eyebrows furrowing a little as she heaved an unhappy sigh. "She hasn't tried to contact me at all ever since that night and I don't really know how to reach her."

"Well, if you wanted to leave a message, all you had to do was ask _moi_!" Kara cried, pointing at herself indignantly. Lena couldn't help but laugh a little at the funny expression Kara had on at the moment, but even that wasn't enough to cheer the Luthor up completely.

"Kara, I appreciate you acting as a mediator for the two of us and I promise I won't demand to know what your secret is that you're always able to get in touch with her, but I guess I just hoped that she would come to me, and not go through you. And because I want that, I don't feel comfortable trying to use you as a letter-carrier, even if you're willing," Lena confessed. "And this has nothing to do with trust, or privacy, because I trust you with my very life and I know you'd never act as our mediator just for the sake of gossip, but I had hoped that maybe she would come to me directly, you know?" she added, giving a hopeless expression to Kara, worried that she wasn't making any sense. But good old Kara understood at once.

"No, no, I get it," she promised. "You're upset that Supergirl doesn't seem to have the nerve, or the desire, to contact you again of her own free will." Lena nodded unhappily. "Well, don't worry about that," Kara promised. "I think it's partly because, as we both know, she's very busy and very secretive. But if you want, I can give you her number."

"She'd be ok with that?" Lena asked uncertainly.

"Eh, well, who cares?" Kara replied, then she reached out a hand for Lena's phone.

38 seconds later, Lena had a brand new contact in her phone. She couldn't help but laugh a little at it.

"It's funny to see "Supergirl" as one of my contacts," she mused as she studied her phone. "It just seems so silly and unreal! And I'm sure it's everyone's dream to brag that they have Supergirl's number. Now I have that honor and can honestly say that I have her number!"

"For sure," Kara agreed. "You can cross that off your SG bucket list! It's one of my most prized possessions too!"

"You're a Supergirl fangirl? Shocker," Lena laughed, imagining Kara drooling over a poster of Supergirl. It was a very in-character thing for her to do, Lena thought. Kara was a huge dork after all, and she would definitely be the one to fangirl over the fact that she had Supergirl's number.

"Lena. We were each other's first rescues, and you know that we have a special sort of friendship. Are you really that surprised that I'm like her biggest fan ever? Her Number One, in fact?" Kara asked with a smirk.

"I suppose you'll have started some sort of fan club over at CatCo?" Lena replied, laughing at the idea. "Or maybe you're one of those people with a million Supergirl tee-shirts and posters hidden away in your bedroom?"

"I'm working on that fan club," Kara nodded. "And yes, I may have a few pieces of Supergirl merch, namely, some coasters and a bobble head."

"You shameless sellout," Lena laughed. "Of course you'd have stuff like that!"

"What? Like you don't have any Supergirl merch!" Kara shot back, but she was laughing too.

"Nope! Not at all," Lena promised, shaking her head.

"What? Oh, come on! You have to have at least a little something!" Kara sounded genuinely surprised that Lena owned no Supergirl merch.

"Nothing at all," Lena replied, still shaking her head with a mockingly apologetic look. "I would never indulge in such a stupid licensing deal!" she insisted, and Kara looked personally offended by Lena's callous remark.

"Blasphemy!" she cried, putting a hand over her heart. "You mean you don't even have one of her collectable action figures?"

"Those tacky things?" Lena snorted. "God, no!"

"No shirts?" Kara demanded next. "No posters? No trading cards? No jewelry? Or little capes?"

"No, no, no, no and _definitely _no," Lena replied, still laughing.

"Jeez! No wonder Supergirl never called back!" Kara teased. "If you don't text her soon, I will, and I'm going to tell her that the next time you two go on a date, you'd better have something Supergirl on or with your person!"

"Jeez, Kara, I didn't realize you were in charge of her marketing campaigns," Lena continued to tease Kara, but Kara only shook her head, a mock reverence in her expression as she continued to chide Lena on her lack of "Supergirl spirit".

"How can you call yourself a true fan?" Kara demanded.

"I don't," Lena replied calmly. "That's all you! I never once claimed to be a "fangirl" and you are more than fangirlish enough for both of us!" she insisted and Kara could only sputter in pretend indignance. Lena found it all very amusing.

24 hours later, Lena was in the middle of answering an email when her assistant came knocking.

"Package," she said, and at Lena's behest, she set it down on Lena's desk. As soon as Lena was finished with her email, she opened it up.

"Oh my god, Kara," she sighed in amusement. It was a small box but, tucked inside, there was a shirt with Supergirl's crest on it, a necklace of the same symbol, a poster of the Kryptonian in flight, and one of those stupid bobble heads Kara had mentioned yesterday during their brunch.

"I hope she doesn't expect me to keep any of these tacky things!" the CEO mused to herself as she turned the figure over in her hand. There was a sort of cute charm to it, when it wasn't embarrassingly stupid...

_Supergirl: Hey_

Lena felt her heart stop the moment her phone buzzed, revealing one name and one message. Swallowing nervously, she quickly texted back.

_Lena: Hey_

Then she inwardly cursed herself for such a basic, boring, banal text.

_Supergirl: Kara Danvers gave me your number this morning and it reminded that I never took the time to thank you for our coffee date last week. I apologize for that, but I've been busy. If you'd like, though, I can make it up to you and we can go out on another date soon. And I promise you she didn't set me up for this. All she did was send your number my way._

_Lena: No, it's alright, I understand. I'm just glad you took the time to respond at all. Better late than never, after all. But sure, I'd love to go on another coffee date with you. Same place and same time? I'm open tonight, if you are. _

_Supergirl: Sure! Sounds wonderful! See you then! _

_Lena: See you then._

The conversation was short and sweet, but Lena had still trembled through the entire thing. She didn't know why Supergirl had such a powerful effect on her, but she did! Even just trying to text the mighty Kryptonian made Lena nervous. She set her phone down with a small sigh of relief and excitement and her eyes drifted back over to the tiny box Kara had sent her. She sat forward in her chair to look inside of it once more and she gently touched the shirt still lying snuggly inside. Did she really dare?...

As soon as L-Corp closed for the day, Lena wasted no time in heading down to the café where she and Supergirl had shared a drink and a conversation not too long ago. She tugged her jacket tighter around her body, but not because it was cold. Instead, she couldn't help but hide herself in embarrassment because, under the jacket, was that stupid Supergirl tee that Kara had gotten her. Somehow, her own mind actually said yes to such a crazy, childish, stupid plan and, right before leaving L-Corp, she had removed her regular blouse before replacing it with the tee. Suddenly feeling embarrassed and awkward, though, she threw her jacket back on, buttoning it up to the very top so that not a single inch of the tee could be seen. Cute as she thought it was, though she'd never admit it, it just seemed too casual to wear on a date with Supergirl, even if it was only coffee.

"Ms. Luthor!" a happy voice called out to the CEO as soon as she arrived to the coffee house.

"Supergirl!" as nervous as the Kryptonian made Lena feel, the moment the two actually met face to face, Lena suddenly felt inexplicably calm and relaxed, as though just seeing Supergirl was enough to soothe her, strange and paradoxical as it sounded. As always, the Girl of Steel was in uniform. Lena couldn't help but wonder if she ever wore anything else, or if she simply had a closet full of that same costume. She chuckled a little at the idea but quickly regained her composure before gesturing to the café door.

"Shall we?" she asked courteously and Supergirl only responded by holding the door open and giving Lena a playful little bow.

Just as before, the coffee date went as smooth as butter.

"It's wonderful to see you again, Ms. Luthor," Supergirl said as she and Lena sat down with their drinks.

"Likewise," Lena smiled. "How have you been? Any exciting new adventures you could tell me?"

"Well, maybe not "exciting" so much as "stupid and insane", but I've got a few for you," Supergirl chuckled.

"Well then, by all means, tell me! I will listen," Lena promised, then Supergirl gave her one unusually gentle smile before acquiescing.

The descriptors "stupid" and "insane" certainly were accurate. By the end of the stories, Lena was laughing, a rare thing for her.

"How on earth did you manage to get away with all of that?" Lena demanded as Supergirl finished telling her a story about how she'd fought a blob-monster in one of National City's main sewers.

"To be honest, even I don't know," Supergirl laughed back. "Let's just say, though, that it took a LOT of bleach, detergent, softener, perfume and Febreze to get my suit clean!" she plucked at the skirt as she said this.

"Gross!" Lena laughed, nose crinkling adorably as she said this. Because she was laughing, she failed to see the way Supergirl smiled at her again, looking both enchanted and weakened by Lena's own smile.

"Don't worry, I washed it quite a few times before our date tonight," the Girl of Steel joked next.

"Don't worry," Lena replied reassuringly, "Nothing shows... or smells!"

"Good," Supergirl gave a small chuckle as she looked shyly down at the table.

"But seriously, though, is that all you ever wear?" Lena asked next, voicing her unasked question from earlier.

"Yes, but it's not just an ordinary suit," Supergirl said importantly. "It's a high-tech super suit that does and doesn't behave like normal fabric. On the one hand, since it _is _an outfit, it has a lot of the same basic functionality and style as a normal piece of clothing would but, on the other hand, because it's also a piece of technology, it's a lot tougher and more durable than your typical average outfit. Let's just say that it takes a lot of fire power to even tear this thing," Supergirl looked quite pleased with herself, patting her own cape affectionately. Lena couldn't help but laugh again.

"And here I thought things like cashmere and silk were high-end!" she joked.

"Maybe for a _human_," Supergirl pretended to lift her nose up at Lena. "But for a crime-fighting superhero? You need something far tougher! But that's how you know if I've been in a rough or messy battle: when the suit doesn't come clean easily."

"Well, forgive me for not being able to measure up," Lena pretend to bow her head humbly as she fiddled with her own jacket. Without meaning to, Lena accidently caused the first button on the jacket to come undone. It was a tiny slip, but enough for the Girl of Steel to catch a glimpse of bright blue underneath. She narrowed her eyes and tilted her head, lips quirking up a little in a confused smile.

"What's that?" she asked, nodding in the direction of Lena's shirt. Lena looked down and suddenly yelped in embarrassment.

"Ah! Oh, it's nothing!" she muttered, hurriedly fixing the button.

"Are we sure?" Supergirl began to tease Lena, sensing that she had just broached a sensitive topic for the Luthor. She even quirked an eyebrow.

"Yes," Lena replied quickly. Too quickly. Supergirl only shook her head, still giving Lena that teasing little smirk.

"I don't mean to sound arrogant and egotistical, but I'm pretty sure I know what shade of blue that is..." she began.

"It's nothing!" Lena repeated, but she embarrassedly unbuttoned her jacket again, confirming Supergirl's suspicions.

"How adorable!" the Girl of Steel laughed in delight and amusement. "I absolutely love the style of it!"

"Don't flatter yourself," Lena pouted. This only made Supergirl laugh harder. "I wasn't even planning on weraing it!" Lena pleaded pathetically.

"Well, it's a good wardrobe choice," Supergirl promised, forcing her laughter to subside. "And I fully support it. I also like how you decided to hide it under your jacket," Supergirl gave Lena a meaningful look at Lena understood at once.

"How many sets of civilian uniforms do you ruin when you come to someone's rescue? And do you always wear the entire suit under your normal clothing? Because I have to ask about the physics of that," she asked, partly joking and partly serious.

"Keep in mind, it's a piece of technology," Supergirl replied with a smirk. "I always wear the top under my civilian clothing, but everything else is always compressed into something that can fit into my pocket. My costume is literally never more than a few inches away from me at all times."

"And you're able to change into it in mere seconds flat?" Lena sounded incredulous.

"I'm pretty dang fast, Lena," Supergirl's smirk widened and Lena couldn't help but nod in agreement, feeling another little thrill as she realized that, for the first time ever, Supergirl called her by her first name.

"I wonder what your civilian clothing looks like," Lena murmured next, just to fill the silence that had settled between them. To Supergirl, it was a natural silence, but to Lena, it had become awkward as Supergirl's voice, saying her first name, echoed over and over in her mind.

"Ah, well, pretty typically, traditional, boring stuff," Supergirl replied, but now it was her turn to look just a little bit nervous and uncomfortable.

"You can't give me anymore than that?" Lena asked with a halfhearted smile.

"Can't exactly have you trying to scout me out on the streets," Supergirl replied and she gave Lena an awkward, unreadable smile.

Eventually, though, their little date came to a close and, just like last time, Supergirl didn't leave without giving Lena a parting gift.

"What is it?" Lena asked as Supergirl handed her a tiny box.

"Open it and see," Supergirl replied, crossing her arms and smiling eagerly. Lena gave her a skeptical look, but obeyed.

"Oh my god. You have a sense of humor, don't you?" Lena snorted. It was a fidget spinner, the center being Supergirl's logo.

"At least it wasn't something weird like Supergirl underwear!" the Girl of Steel defended. Lena only shook her head with another laugh before balancing the plastic toy on the tip of her finger and giving it a little whirl.

"I can't believe I'm partaking in a stupid licensing deal like this," Lena grumbled at herself as she watched the fidget spinner go.

"So I'm guessing you're never going to license any L-Corp spinners?" Supergirl teased.

"God no!" Lena nearly dropped the spinner in her revulsion at the idea. Supergirl caught it easily before giving it a whirl of her own.

"Y'know, I was once goofing off with one of these things and nearly turned it into a deadly weapon," she said absentmindedly. Lena scoffed at how ridiculous such a sentence sounded, but as she watched Supergirl make the fidget spinner turn impossibly fast, she couldn't help but believe that there was a time when Supergirl might've nearly wiped out an entire building with one little out-of-control spinner.

After a moment, though, Supergirl brought the spinner to a stop before handing it back to Lena.

"Thanks," Lena grunted, equal parts touched, amused, confused and embarrassed by such a gift.

"I won't get mad if you decide to trash it," Supergirl answered her unasked question.

"No, I won't," Lena promised quickly, but Supergirl only gave her a playful wink before quickly taking off, once again vanishing into the night sky only half a second later. Lena watched her go with a small, but genuine smile.

The next night, Lena had dinner with Kara. Unlike her dinner with Supergirl, however, this one took place in her own home.

_Lena: Come over at 6:00 if you can!_

_Kara: 6:00 works perfectly, see you then!_

But 5:45 was when Kara made her arrival. She knocked on Lena's door and Lena couldn't help but jump in surprise. She hadn't expected Kara to come early! Without even thinking, she went right over to the door and opened it up.

"Kara! You're early!" she grinned and Kara smiled right back at her... until she got a good look at what Lena was wearing.

"Nice shirt," Kara snickered. Lena looked down. Oh, yeah, she was still wearing that Supergirl shirt. She had thrown it on once she got home simply because it was so cozy, but hadn't realized that maybe wearing something like that in Kara's presence wouldn't have been a good idea.

"Oh, uhhhh, it's nothing," Lena made a pathetic attempt to cover up the shirt by crossing her arms, but it was too late. Kara was already giving her that "You like Supergirl, don't you Lena?" look and Lena knew she was doomed. (It was when that she silently thanked herself for remembering to leave that stupid little Supergirl fidget spinner in her desk drawer at L-Corp, along with the selfie and autograph. Kara would never see it there!)

The dinner was totally fine, but Kara spent the entire time enthusiastically demanding to know how Lena's date had gone.

"It went fine," the Luthor pushed her food around her plate shyly. It really was funny. When she was _with _the Kryptonian, she felt completely relaxed. The moment they were apart, however, Lena felt nervous and shy whenever she so much as _thought _about the Girl of Steel.

"Awwwwww," Kara smiled and tilted her head, catching the way Lena suddenly couldn't meet her eyes as she spoke about Supergirl.

"Oh, shut it," Lena grumbled good-naturedly.

"You up for joining the fan club then?" Kara replied with a smirk, showing Lena a picture of a fake flyer she made during her lunch break at CatCo.

"Oh, no!" Lena pretended to moan in despair as she pushed Kara's phone away.

"Come on!" Kara replied with a laugh. "I walked in on you wearing that Supergirl shirt, so obviously you aren't totally immune to the merch!"

"Fan clubs are where I draw the line," she insisted. Kara only gave her a teasing smile before allowing her eyes to drift behind Lena and towards the rows of cabinets and cupboards behind her.

A few minutes later, Kara found an excuse to dismiss herself from the table and open one of the cabinets. Inside was a Supergirl mug.

"I didn't get you this, so I know that this is your own," Kara said in deadpan as she pointed to the mug. Lena couldn't even bring herself to answer, but the sudden red tint to her cheeks spoke for itself and Kara laughed.

"Just admit that you're a Supergirl fangirl!" Kara insisted as she strutted proudly back to the table.

"Never," Lena replied.

"Then at least admit you have a crush on her!" Kara pleaded hopefully.

"Definitely never," Lena replied, even more insistent than before.

"Oh, come on!" Kara pouted adorably. "Supergirl hasn't told me much more about your dates than you have, but from what she has said, it's pretty clear to me that she's really into you!"

"She is?" Lena's playful smirk faded into a look of genuine surprise and disbelief. Suddenly, her heart was roaring.

"Yes," Kara promised. "And while I can't tell you much, I will tell you that she's already planning on asking you out again soon, only this time, it won't just be for a late-night casual coffee..." somehow, Lena's heart began to beat even harder and faster.

"Really?" her voice was scarcely above a whisper. Kara only smiled and nodded.

"I ship you two," she said. "Supercorp forever!" but even though her words were sincere, they managed to pull Lena out of her honeymooning.

"You two had better not create any merch for that!" she warned.

"Well, I've already created a few buttons," Kara winked.

"I really hope you're just kidding!" Lena replied, raising an eyebrow, but Kara only gave her a shrug and an innocent little smirk.

"I'm just saying that as soon as you two make it official and go public, I'm going to be the first one wearing the Supercorp merch!" she insisted. And all Lena could say in reply to this was,

"I can't believe I'm partaking in such a stupid licensing deal!"

**AN: Semi-sequel to the "Coffee Date" chapter. I just randomly got inspired to write this addition, so here we are. Long story short, it's Lena fangirling about Supergirl with Kara, and Kara totally egging her on for the lolz. It's somewhat inspired by all the Supergirl merch I see around stores (namely the Super fidget spinner, which I actually saw at a Target once and laughed when I did). It's also inspired by the fanarts of Lena wearing either a "#1 Fan of Supergirl" shirt or a Supergirl costume, leaving Kara aroused, amused, embarrassed, uncomfortable or some combination thereof. Hope you all liked it!**


	5. Fancy Dinner Date

Just like Kara had hinted at to Lena during their dinner together, there soon came a day when Supergirl asked Lena out on yet another date. This one was going to be fancier than just a simple late-night coffee date.

_Supergirl: There's a fancy little restaurant on the east end of the city and I was wondering if you might like to meet up there some time. _

_Lena: I'd love to! What dates and times work best for you?_

_Supergirl: Any weekend, including this one._

_Lena: Is that your way of asking me to go out with you THIS weekend?_

_Supergirl: I'd like to see you again sooner rather than later ;)_

_Lena: Done. This Saturday night at 6:30?_

_Supergirl: Done._

Lena exhaled slowly as she set her phone back down on her desk. Another simple conversation and another rush of nerves. One would think that she would've gotten used to texting Supergirl by now, but she hadn't. Every new message from National City's hero made her heart flutter like mad. Today was no exception, and she couldn't help but get caught up on the winky face Supergirl had sent in her third text. Was that supposed to mean something? Or was it just supposed to be funny and cute? Lena didn't know which potential meaning she preferred and she half considered screenshotting the message and sending it to Kara, asking her to help her decipher what the wink had meant in this context.

Lena ultimately decided against that, though, too embarrassed to try and ask Kara for help with something like this. Although Kara had been an _amazing _wing-girl, friend and helper to Lena so far, Lena felt like it was high time she learned how to talk to Supergirl herself and stop using Kara as an emergency emotional crutch. That, and she didn't want Kara teasing her that she might be reading too far into one little text from the Girl of Steel, which was also a possibility in this case. Lena couldn't help but laugh at herself. She was a Luthor! And a CEO of a giant company! She was supposed to be fearless, proud and strong! But here she was, fretting over what a winky face meant from her crush! How stupid!

But when that Saturday night finally came, Lena was all nerves once again. She went out wearing a simple but eye-catching black dress and she pulled her long hair back into a nice little bun. She also wore an extra layer of makeup and put on some nice jewelry to complete the look. As beautiful as she felt, however, she hoped that Supergirl wouldn't think that it was a bit too much. She didn't want to come off as a show off. But, of course, she didn't want to underdress either. Gah! Why was Supergirl able to get into her head so easily? Lena had never cared what anyone else ever thought about her before, but now, she was fretting over her outfit, wondering whether or not Supergirl would like it. What had gotten into her?! Apparently, her usual "I-don't-care-what-anyone-thinks" persona went out the window if the "anyone" just so happened to be Kryptonian. But it was too late to back out, so Lena just too another deep breath and headed on out to the restaurant.

"Wow!" she marveled softly to herself as she made her arrival to the diner. It really was a beautiful and elegant place, but it wasn't too large or gaudy. Lena felt herself relax the longer she studied the restaurant. Maybe it sounded prideful to say it, but the Luthor was very well acquainted with the world of fine dining. Stepping inside a fancy restaurant was as easy for her as stepping into an office or a meeting room. Even if she wasn't very good at romance, she could handle a dinner date like this! Already, her confidence was rising.

A couple minutes later, Supergirl arrived to the diner as well.

"Sorry I'm late, I-" Supergirl began, but the moment she actually had the chance to look Lena over, she went totally silent.

"Oh, that's alright, I haven't been here long," Lena smiled casually, totally missing the Kryptonian's sudden, stunned silence. Instead, she even shrugged to accent her point. Supergirl, meanwhile, swallowed loudly as she watched Lena's bare shoulder go up, and then down again.

"Well, uhhh, anyway, uhhhh, have you gone inside yet?" Supergirl's voice cracked slightly as she asked this next question.

"No, not yet... Are you alright?" Lena asked back, eyebrows furrowing as she finally realized how pale the Kryptonian looked.

"Oh! Me? Uhhh, yeah, I, uhhhh, am fine!" Supergirl gave Lena a giant smile that seemed a little more than forced. Lena raised an eyebrow, but Supergirl only continued to give her that too-wide smile before awkwardly rushing over to the door and holding it open.

"After you, madam," she tried to joke, but she sounded completely terrified as she said this to Lena. Lena gave her another cautious, worried and suspicious look, but she walked inside nonetheless. Supergirl followed embarrassedly afterward, failing to notice the large, finger-shaped dents she'd just left in the door's handle.

"Just water please, thank you," Lena said as their waiter came around for drinks.

"Ummm, I'll have water too, thanks!" Supergirl's voice sounded shaky as she gave the server a lopsided grin. What was going on here?

"Are you sure you're feeling alright, Supergirl?" Lena asked gently, trying to make herself look as calm and relaxed as possible. Already, a thousand theories were swarming her mind as to why Supergirl looked so uncomfortable today, but she silenced every single one of them in favor of listening to what Supergirl actually had to say.

"I'm fine!" she insisted, but Lena only shook her head.

"I can tell when someone's lying to me," she said. "Now, I'm not asking you to tell me everything, especially if it's top secret, or too personal or painful to go into, but I would like to know if there's anything wrong and if I can help you in some way."

"No, Lena, but thank you, you are very kind," Supergirl's smile was a bit more genuine this time and Lena silently congratulated herself for being able to say something that put Supergirl at ease, but Supergirl still didn't seem capable of looking her in the eyes tonight.

"How was work?" the Kryptonian asked carefully, staring hard at the table as she spoke.

"Not nearly as exciting as any adventures you had, I'm sure," Lena replied with a dry smile.

"That's alright," Supergirl replied, still sounding like she had to mull carefully over every single word before she said it. "I can tell you my stories later. I don't mind hearing something that you allege to be boring. Surely something funny or exciting, or even disastrous, happened in one of your offices today. Or maybe a break room? Or a board meeting?" Supergirl's eyes were glued to the table for the entire duration of that sentence but, every few seconds or so, her eyes would flit up towards Lena's face, or chest, and then they would shoot right back down to the table again.

"Well, if you insist," Lena tilted her head gently in amusement. Although she was still mildly concerned about this sudden lack of confidence from Supergirl, she wasn't going to pry, and if Supergirl wanted her to talk, then she would think of something to say.

10 minutes later, Supergirl and Lena had placed their orders and, once again, Supergirl could only speak in an unusually high pitch as she ordered the exact same thing Lena did. Lena wanted to ask why, but she decided that doing so would only fluster the poor Kryptonian even more, so she held her tongue and instead waited to see if Supergirl would tell one of her stories now, or if she wanted Lena to keep talking instead. Neither of those things happened. Instead, while Supergirl did speak, it wasn't to tell a story.

"I like your dress," she murmured.

"Oh, well, thank you," Lena dipped her head happily. "It was just a little something sitting in the back of my closet."

"Well, it looks really nice on you," Supergirl tugged on the sleeves of her own uniform, the same thing she always wore.

"I suppose you don't have a fancier version of your super suit that you could've worn instead of your usual?" Lena tried to joke.

"No!" Supergirl began to chuckle nervously, but then she paused. "Should I have a fancier suit commissioned?"

"Not at all!" Lena promised. "I was only joking. The suit you have now looks great on you! It's perfectly fine!"

"Heh," Supergirl gave Lena a thumbs up. A little odd, and something else Lena got a small chuckle out of, but she let it slide again.

"Yeah," the Girl of Steel continued weakly. "I guess you could say it really _suits _me..." but while she quickly buried her face in her hands, as though she couldn't believe that she'd actually made such a lame pun out loud, Lena laughed.

"Not bad," she admitted.

"No, it was completely awful!" Supergirl replied, but she spoke so softly that Lena didn't hear her.

Once the food arrived, Supergirl quickly distracted herself with it, devouring it and refusing to take her eyes off her plate for one single second. Lena was still a little perplexed, wondering if maybe Supergirl was just unused to eating in such a fancy environment, but she quickly put the thought of out of mind and dug into her own meal, enjoying every little bite of it. It really was delicious!

"Mmmm!" Lena made a small moaning noise in pleasure. A couple seconds later, Supergirl began to cough and choke. Lena looked up from her plate immediately, eyes flashing with concern, but Supergirl waved off her concern and quickly coughed once.

"S-s-sorry, I think I, uhhh, choked on the air... or something," she muttered as she cleared her throat.

"Well, just as long as you're alright," Lena tried to smile reassuringly again at the Girl of Steel and earned a weak laugh in return. Almost immediately, then, Supergirl looked back down at her plate, once again refusing to look anywhere else.

"If I didn't know any better, I would think you were trying to cook your food a second time," Lena tried to joke.

"I- what?" Supergirl sounded self-conscious as she looked back up at Lena.

"You're staring at your food so hard that I'm half expecting your laser vision to come on at any moment now!" Lena tried again.

"Oh! I-I-I was? Uhhh, guess I didn't even realize!" Supergirl cleared her throat loudly as she began to intentionally avoid looking at her plate. To distract herself, she grabbed her water glass and quickly downed the rest of it without even thinking about what she was doing.

"Hoo boy! Is it hot in here, or is it just me?" she asked as she set the empty glass back down. Lena couldn't help but blink in surprise. Somehow, Supergirl had also managed to swallow several of the large ice cubes that had been in the glass as well and she didn't even seem to notice.

Once Lena realized that she had asked a question, however, Lena shook herself awake.

"You can have the rest of mine," she offered, handing her water glass over to Supergirl.

"Oh, uhhh, no, I mean, I can always just ask for more, you know?" she chuckled nervously again. "It's all good. I can wait. I won't die."

"I know, I was just wondering if you wanted some right now. The waiter is busy with another table, so he probably won't be back for a while," Lena replied, still holding out the glass. Once again, without even thinking, Supergirl obeyed Lena's command and took the glass from her. Their fingers brushed as she did so, though, and Supergirl suddenly shrieked and yanked her hand back as though she had been burned. In the process, she sent the glass sailing backward over her head at an impossibly fast speed where it proceeded to shatter on a back wall about 10 feet away.

"Oh, my-" Lena's jaw dropped.

"Ooops," Supergirl was red now, but she didn't even dare to turn around. Instead, when a manager came around to ask what on earth had happened, Supergirl sheepishly told her that she had accidently freaked out and broken a glass.

"Which I will pay for!" she offered, quickly reaching into her cape. She produced a wallet and opened it up. The manager, however, seemed so starstruck to meet Supergirl that her anger faded instantly and all she asked for in return was an autograph.

"Good to see that being a celebrity gets you out of so many tight spots," Lena teased as the manager danced off, waving a scrap piece of paper that Supergirl had signed for her.

"It's nothing," Supergirl muttered embarrassedly. "I did offer to pay."

"I was only teasing," Lena promised, but the Girl of Steel still looked impossibly tense. She resumed eating just to give herself something to do but, this time, when she set the silverware back down, there were large, finger-shaped dents all up the handles.

"Ummmm," Lena pointed wordlessly at the silverware.

"Oh! Rao!" Supergirl muttered, quickly trying to sweep the mangled silverware behind her plate so that Lena wouldn't have see it any longer. In doing so, she nearly sent the plate flying off the table as well, though she managed to catch it before it hit the ground.

Once she sat back up, however, she accidently bumped her side into the table and shook every single last plate, glass and utensil on it.

"Woah!" Lena jumped back in her seat a little as everything on the table began to rattle and shake threateningly.

"Oh, Rao!" Supergirl repeated as she quickly grabbed the table to steady it.

"Hey, careful!" Lena warned at once, trying to caution Supergirl from grabbing the table too hard.

"Oh, right!" Supergirl let go of the table immediately. "Oh..." there was now a crack running from the edge of the table to about three inches in.

"At least it's small," Lena said sheepishly as she and Supergirl both inspected the crack.

"Urgh..." was all Supergirl could say in response.

"Are you ready for your-?" their server returned right at that moment.

"NOTHING!" Supergirl quickly slapped her hand on the table to cover up the crack. Lena gave one despairing cry, but she had no time to say anything before Supergirl, with a horrified look of her own, watched as the entire table split down the length of the crack and fell apart into two clean pieces, sending everything else on it clattering to the floor in one giant mess. Suddenly, every eye in the room was trained on them.

"I can pay..." the Girl of Steel offered weakly, hand still extended over the place where she had struck the table. The server could only gawk.

20 minutes later, the Luthor and Super awkwardly escorted themselves out of the restaurant.

"Don't think we'll be welcomed back there any time soon," Supergirl sighed regretfully, pocketing an empty wallet.

"Well, they didn't technically kick us out or ban us," Lena tried to offer up.

"That's just because I'm Supergirl," Supergirl replied miserably. "They don't want to get rid of me forever."

"Well that's good, isn't it?" Lena continued. "Besides, it was only one table. At least the restaurant is still standing!"

"I still wish I hadn't made so many mistakes tonight!" the superhero lamented in reply and even Lena couldn't help but agree.

"Seriously, what was wrong tonight? Weren't you feeling well? We could've postponed the date," she offered.

"No, it wasn't that," the Girl of Steel shook her head, rubbing the back of her neck nervously. "I guess I just kind of panicked."

"Panicked?" Lena echoed, genuinely confused. "What caused you to panic so much?"

"You!" Supergirl replied in exasperation. For a second, Lena looked genuinely worried and hurt, but before she could speak, Supergirl quickly amended her words. "I mean, not "you" as in "you as a person", but "you" as in "that dress" and everything else you've got going on!" she cried.

"I don't follow," Lena replied, still raising an eyebrow in confusion.

"I can tell," Supergirl sighed unhappily.

"Well, whatever it is, you can tell me! And I will try to understand," Lena reached out to touch Supergirl's arm consolingly but she felt Supergirl's arm twitch violently under her touch and she quickly drew back before Supergirl could accidently throw something else over their heads.

"I'm sorry," Lena apologized quickly. "I didn't mean-" but Supergirl cut her off gently.

"No," she said. "It's nothing you did. It's all on me..." and then she explained.

"I don't know how nervous you were tonight, but Rao knows I was in a panic. From the second I texted you a few days ago right up until we actually got together, I've been on pins and needles the whole time! Asking you out on a fancy dinner date was the third most stressful thing I've ever done. Waiting to actually go out on that date was the second. But then actually seeing you standing there and waiting for me while in that _gorgeous _little black dress was the first. Having to then dine with you while I was a nervous wreck and you looking like a goddess wasn't even just stressful, it was downright terrifying! I may be the Girl of Steel, but that refers to my body, not my nerves. Those aren't even half as strong!"

And then finally, all the obvious signs that Lena had somehow missed fell into place. While Supergirl continued to confess how scared she'd been about this date, especially after seeing how beautiful Lena looked when she was all dressed up, Lena felt her own sympathies skyrocket. Once Supergirl was finally done rambling, Lena was quick to reassure the Kryptonian that these anxieties were not one-sided and she had been just as nervous as the Girl of Steel about tonight's date. And then she thanked Supergirl heartily for thinking that she looked beautiful. It was a relief to hear. Lena really had been just as terrified as Supergirl.

"Guess we're well-matched, huh?" Lena joked finally.

"Yeah," Supergirl gave a weak laugh in return. Lena cautiously reached out to touch her arm again and, this time, Supergirl did not flinch.

"For what it's worth, I really did enjoy tonight," the Luthor promised. Supergirl gave her a disbelieving look. "I mean it!" Lena promised. "I mean sure, at first, I didn't understand why you seemed so frazzled and frustrated, but I still had a fun time with you tonight."

"Thanks Lena," Supergirl smiled weakly at the Luthor. "I think I'll be letting you pick our next date... If you would be willing to continue after tonight, that is," she said, a nervous and hopeful look in her eyes.

"Of course!" Lena replied. "I'm not that easily shaken. You can't get me to hate you after a few minor slip-ups. Especially not after we've saved the day together several times over already. You have a lot less to worry about than you think. You are a far better, braver person than you give yourself credit for. You won't scare me away, nor will you mess up too severely in my eyes. I promise," she added, unwittingly echoing the very same things Kara had said to her way back when she and Supergirl went on their very first date ever. That had also been the conversation in which Kara had first told Lena that Supergirl was just as intimidated by her as she had been of Supergirl.

Supergirl's eyes lit up in response to Lena's promise.

"Really?" she asked.

"Really," Lena replied with a nod. For the first time that night, Supergirl looked relaxed and relieved.

"Thank you so much!" she cried, a real and confident smile finally spreading across her face. It made Lena's heart melt to see it.

"Anything," she replied with a small laugh, glad that Supergirl was no longer feeling quite so flustered or scared.

Just then, once again, Kara's voice echoed in her mind: _Supergirl hasn't told me much more about your dates than you have, but from what she has said, it's pretty clear to me that she's really into you_. Lena hadn't believed Kara at first, but as Supergirl lifted off to fly back home, a giant smile and farewell to Lena on her lips, Lena finally began to believe it.

"Maybe you were right all along, Kara," Lena murmured as she made like Supergirl and headed home. "Maybe she really is just as nervous as I am and maybe she really is into me. I guess we really are well-matched..."

**AN: Alright Leapyearbaby29, here's your role-reversal "It's Supergirl who gets flustered by Lena" fic. I guess this entire fic has just become an anthology of SuperCorp Date one-shots. *Insert Shrug Here***

**Also, the dress I imagine Lena wearing here is the one she wore to Morgan Edge's party in 3x12. Don't lie to me that Kara didn't have a mini gay panic attack when she first saw Lena in it. She just managed to get a grip on herself by the time the two of them actually reached the doors to Edge's party.**


End file.
